


Don't Leave

by faicotone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faicotone/pseuds/faicotone
Summary: "The man was sitting on their sofa, fully dressed. He had on his black skinny jeans, bright green T-shirt and a gray hoodie. His hands was clasped together loosely in front of him, his eyes, practically radiant in the morning light, focused on the cactus on their windowsill and a black suitcase sitting by his legs.Dan just stared."or2012!phan light angst that no one asked for but I have been dying to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this since the first time I listened to Don't Leave by Snakeship & MØ so ofc when I have some spare time in my Psychopathology exam I spent it plotting this instead of napping like every other sane normal human.
> 
> (rating for language)

 

 

Somehow they always ended up in the same situation.

 

 

"I don't even understand why you are so upset about this! We do that all the times!" Dan could hear someone shouting. It was his voice but he didn't feel like himself in that moment.

 

"Yes we do and I'm so sick of it!" Phil shouted back, his tone harsh and angry. He always seemed to be harsh and angry nowadays. Dan winced a little.

 

 

They were standing in their living room. Coats thrown unceremoniously on the floor, Phil's hair was a mess after all the times he pulled it in frustration in the last 10 minutes. Dan's face was red, either from anger, embarrassment, or the cold, he wasn't sure.

 

"What do you suggest we do then? Make out in front of our fans and proclaim our love for each other?!" 

 

 

It was a Friday night. They had been out together on a date. _'As a celebration for successfully getting a contract with BBC'_ Phil had said, a warm smile on his face and nothing but love in his eyes. Dan had been so happy to see that smile again that he couldn't do anything but nodded giddily. 

 

He now realized maybe he should have said no.

 

 

"I don't know! Tell them the truth maybe! Anything would have been better than that lie! 'Just waiting for a friend', huh? Oh they definitely believed you, Dan. Especially when we were sat at a table for two in a romantic skybar!" 

"It was the best thing I could think of!"

"Well the best thing you could think of was shit." Dan stilled. Phil rarely ever swear at him but it seemed to be happening a lot more lately. 

"What did you want me to do!? We couldn't have said 'Oh we're on a date', could we?"

"Why not?!" Phil sounded genuinely confused.

"Phil, we can barely afford this flat as it is! Coming out now would be the end of our career. It would ruin us!"

"No it won't, Dan. _This_ is ruining us!"

" _This_ is all because of your stupid video! I'm just trying to do damage control."

 

Piercing blue eyes glared at Dan and he stared right back. Eventually, Phil sighed.

 

"I don't understand why you are so scared of coming out. You know our viewers will love it."

 

This is an argument they had had so many times before and Dan's mouth started spitting out a comeback before his brain could catch up.

 

"Maybe you would if you use that weird brain of yours for its purpose for once."

 

Phil snapped his head up to look at his boyfriend, his eyes screamed hurt and sadness. Quietly, he turned around and walked out of the room. It wasn't until he slammed the bedroom door shut that Dan found the strength to say "I'm sorry." and even then it was just a whisper.

 

 

 

When Dan decided to go to bed in his own room, he felt numbed. He lied down on his side staring  at the his amber lamp. Phil once said he liked the way the light basked Dan's skin, said it made his brown eyes looks like there was a fire burning inside. Its orange glow usually soothed Dan but not tonight.

  

After 4 hours of lying down and failing to fall asleep. Dan decided to get up and made breakfast. He knew he was bad when angry but Dan really crossed the line last night and he would apologize first thing in the morning. He just hoped pancakes and coffee would cheer Phil up a bit.

 

 When Dan walked out of his room he realized Phil was already up and in the shower. Which was weird because he knew for a fact that neither of them had anywhere to be today. (Phil had checked before he made the reservation, planning on a celebratory sexy time after their date.) He shrugged it off. Phil probably went out for a morning run like he sometimes did when he was stressed. He would just get started on making breakfast so everything would be ready when Phil finished his shower.

 

15 minutes later, Dan balanced their breakfast on both hands and took them out to the living room. They usually ate cereals at the sofa but since Dan made an actual meal he figured it would be safer to eat at the dining table.

 

 

It was only after he set them down, that he noticed Phil.

 

 

The man was sitting on their sofa, fully dressed. He had on his black skinny jeans, bright green T-shirt and a gray hoodie. His hands was clasped together loosely in front of him, his eyes, practically radiant in the morning light, focused on the cactus on their windowsill and a black suitcase sitting by his legs.

 

 

Dan just stared.

 

 

"I think-----no. I'm going to visit my parents. They are packing up for the move, they could use some hands."

 

Phil didn't look at him once. Dan was at a lost. They stayed there in silence for a minute before Phil finally got up and grabbed his suitcase.

 

"So-" He was about to grab his keys, when Dan blurted out "I made pancakes."

 

Phil stopped in his track. Slowly, he turned to look at Dan. They stared at each other. And stared. And stared. A millions unspoken words exchanged with their eyes.  Phil glanced at the stack of pancakes on the table and looked back to him.

 

"They are a bit burnt."

 

Dan nodded. "Yeah."

 

"And I don't think that's enough for two."

 

Dan nodded again. "Hmm."

 

"Actually, I think we are also out of maple syrup. And jam. And honey. And-"

 

Dan pulled him into a hug.

 

 

They were almost at the same height now. Dan had grown a lot since they met 3 years ago and he was pretty sure he still had more growing to do. But right then, at this moment, they fitted into each other perfectly. With his arms around Phil's waist and his head nuzzled into the crook of Phil's neck. He hadn't even brushed his teeth yet, let alone straightening his hair, and his mess of curls was probably tickling Phil. Dan only had his boxers on, as that was what he always slept in, and the zip of Phil's hoodie was digging into his stomach, probably leaving an angry red mark. Dan hugged him tighter.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 He had no idea what to say. And those 3 words didn't feel enough to convey everything he felt about Phil, everything Phil was to him. But they would have to do because they were all Dan got.

 

 

Phil stayed silent for a long time.

 

 

 

Finally, Dan felt familiar hands on his waist and Phil hugged him back just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm 75% satisfied with this one, mainly because I wanted it to have the same vibe as the song but I don't think my writing style quite captured that.
> 
> hmu on tumblr: [faicotone](https://faicotone.tumblr.com)  
> check out the song (trust me it's so 2012!phan you'd want to scream): [here](https://youtu.be/CQGcfudKBBs)


End file.
